Goodtimes Theatre
A weekly event which occurred around 11PM EST on Fridays on /co/, hosted by namefag RadicalVonAwesome. It was a time for everyone to come together and rip on how bad cartoons based off of vidya were back in the late 80s/early 90s. A collection of the threads can be found here. There's also a steam group where announcements would be posted in the event of a RVA needing to cancel. In early 2015, RVA announced that he would no longer be doing Goodtimes threads after Street Fighter ended with the very last thread being on February 27th, 2015. History The event started sometime during or prior to 2010 on /v/, but then later moved to /co/ sometime during 2011. A thread about the cartoon came up and I started posting screencaps of the robot masters from the RS series and everyone was talking about how stupid they all looked. Someone mentioned that it would be great if someone could stream it, and since I had one of the boxsets, I said I'd give it a go. Unfortunately, I lacked a webcam at the time and found myself unable to stream. So instead, I took a million screencaps of an episode and posted them with my own commentary. I didn't expect people to like it. But people asked if I was going to do it again the following week and I decided "Sure, why not?" :–RVA Ruby Spears Megaman era Lasted from 2010ish to early 2012 - It followed a three segment approach, a thread would continue until an eyecatch where the commercials would usually start was reached. Typically it would take three threads spaced over three weeks to complete one episode. Highlights of RVA's presentation include: *Megaman being tired of dealing with Wily's bullshit *Roll being extra useless *Rush wishing to kill them all for all the punishment he gets dealt (but cannot due to the three laws) *Dr. Light always being drugged up on something (the only logical explanation for how anyone could build the shit he comes up with) *Protoman being incapable of giving a single fuck about anything. This rendition of Protoman is what caused him to be included in the Grey Lantern Corps. *A never ending stream of bad puns whenever Cutman shows up, which is now a staple of the threads Repeats of episodes that were not archived were shown occasionally during the Captain N era Captain N: The Game master era Lasted from early 2012 to mid 2013 - When RVA finally ran out of Megaman episodes, he decided to start taking screencaps from this series next. It followed a two segment approach as there was only one commercial break per episode; so it took only two threads spaced over two weeks to finish one episode. Season three was not included in this run as the episodes were not available. Highlights of RVA's presentation include: *Kevin being an idiot and showing just how bad a gamer he is (also being TOTALLY RADICAL 90S EXTREME KID) *Duke (Kevin's dog) being the true hero of vidya land *Princess Lana (original character #3) being a bitch *Pit (Kid Icarus) and Megaman (who is a leprechaun in this show for some reason) pretty much being those two guys who are just there to complain and introduce the plots of some episodes *Simon Belmont being a disgrace to the Belmont family and shaming Trevor to no end by being a weeaboo before the trend even started. *Link and Zelda showed up sometimes too and Kevin went full weeb over "Link-senpai." *Mother Brain, who is literally a giant brain in a jar and lives on "Metroid," not Planet Zebes *Eggplant Wizard and King Hippo. Everything about them is awful. *Everyone agrees that the people who made this show never played any of the games the characters in it came from, and if they did, the TV screen must've been discolored. The show does not focus on games at all. (It was later confirmed that the original character designer only had one night to play the games on a discolored TV and design the characters.) *Never ending bad puns continued, and the design for Cutman in this show is truly horrifying. *It was later determined that Eggplant Wizard was Dr. Light's dealer Season 2 introduced a new character, Gameboy, as a marketing ploy. Arguably he was introduced to make everyone else look better by comparison as he was both psychopathic and overpowered. Street Fighter Cartoon era Lasted from mid 2013 to February 27th, 2015. - Much rejoicing was had come the end of the Captain N era, then came time for Street Fighter's turn. Street Fighter has the same number of commercial breaks as Megaman, so the three segment approach returned; three weeks and three threads to finish one episode. Highlights of RVA's presentation include: *Guile always trying to Sonic Boom away his problems *Chun-Li: "daddy issues, the character" *Blanka holding no end of grudges and angst over being a ginger Hulk *Cammy needs to get her boobs fixed because goddamn, there is something wrong with them. *Ken and Ryu are treasure hunters now **Ken is full weeb and nobody likes him because he's a jackass. **Ryu is only here because the producers would only accept them if they both appeared and Ken won't let him leave *Escher, the guy who sends them on these missions, is obsessed with finding new ways to send the fighters the letters "S" and "F" in some combination which lets them know there's a mission. Even if it means pinning them to a dummy and throwing the dummy out of a moving car at them. *DJ is super Jamaican *T. Hawk can fly and has some kind of thing going on with a cyborg lady who wants to destroy everything with lasers. *Bison is kind of a dick and the other guys don't like him. They can tolerate each others' company, but not Bison's, he's an instigator. *Zangief is the cause behind every trivially annoying thing that ever happened to anyone. *Sagat is under heavy surveillance. His life is surprisingly mundane. *Final Sonic Boom Count: 84 Macro Party Each Goodtimes thread is (usually) followed up by a Macro Party thread where people post any edits or captions they came up with using the hundreds of screencaps posted. Every so often some strange new content will be produced via drawfags as well, let's look at some of them. 1342248453957 rva.png|Head shot 1425126726457.jpg 1360999996048 rva.png 1325918298091 RVA.jpg 1327127988661 rva.jpg|The anti-fuck brigade 1301723138289.jpg|So tsun 1296279959415.jpg 1327128426821 rva.jpg 1328943175148 rva.png 1337634213854 for RVA.jpg|Oh god why, the Captain N era was suffering 1350185274813 for RVA.jpg|Dr. Light's dealer revealed 1360999862719 rva.png|Kevin never made it home. 1362813580944 rva.png 1382167542294 RVA.jpg|He has problems. coca cola company was never heard from again.jpg|His rage issues just sort of... never stopped coming up. 1425112034761.png|Mafia Bots 1425109491414.jpg|The final Macro Party 1425111215434.png 1425109562689.png|It's over. Thanks for all the memories! Category:Locations Category:Events